Sebastian the Bastard AKA: Sabotage
by bxblover
Summary: Just a little something I wrote that I can't place in my Klaine drabble story because it's...pretty much anti-klaine. Sebastian pays a visit to David Karofsky and has a little proposition. Rated for suggestive dialogue. I haven't changed ships, I swear!


Drabble: Sebastian the Bastard aka: Sabotage

Started: 12/6/11 12:30 a.m.

Finished: 12/6/11 4:17 a.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Sebastian smirked at the large boy cleaning out his locker by himself in the hallway. About damn time. He'd been trying to get a chance to be alone with him all day.<p>

He slid off his sunglasses and sauntered around the corner.

"Hey there."

The burly gentleman looked up observationally, but he visibly stiffened when he saw Sebastian's uniform.

"Do I know you," he demanded, a little more aggressive than conversationally necessary, his eyes shifting fruitlessly through the hall.

Sebastian only smiled and leaned against a neighboring locker, sliding his hands into his pockets. "We've never been formally introduced, but I've seen you around now and then. Most memorably perhaps at a bar? One you visit at least every Friday?"

His small eyes narrowed even further and he slammed his locker shut with a growl. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm trying to be discreet about this so you'll hear me out, but if you like I'd be happy to shout at the top of my lungs _exactly_ where we've seen each other before."

"Shut up would you!" He hissed, his eyes glittering with anger and desperation. "If you have something to say, can't you wait until this Friday?"

"I actually have something planned for this Friday," he replied with a slow grin, and crossed his arms. "And I imagine you will too once I've explained myself."

"…What are you talking about?"

"You were the one talking to Kurt a couple weeks ago. You have history?"

Karofsky lowered his voice, his eyes still going every which way like a frightened rabbit. "No. Not exactly. I mean I used to give him a hard time, but we're cool now."

Sebastian flicked at his nails disinterestedly. "That's not the kind of history I'm referring to. I saw how you were looking at him when he was dancing."

The large jock blushed furiously and raked his hand through his hair. "Look, it's not what you think. Last year he—"

"I really don't think I need to hear what you and that little twink may or may not have gotten up to in the past. But it's obvious that you still like him by the way you stare at him like he's a life-size peppermint stick." He shrugged. "I suppose I can see the appeal. He might have a serious case of the gay face, but he's got the whole Angelic Choir Boy thing going on and he's not entirely stupid." And then, just to give himself a little treat, added, "and let's not forget the blowjob lips."

Karofsky's pupils dilated and his mouth clenched shut while something throbbed in his neck. _Excellent_.

"But of course he's got his hooks lodged pretty hard into Blaine's bowties."

That changed his expression right away to a shameful grimace, and Sebastian nodded at him. "You see my problem then. I suppose I just have better taste, since I clearly want the hotter of the two, but the point is, the pocket-size sex god isn't gonna sample local color anytime soon while he's glued to that screeching, puerile nightingale."

The other boy, clearly not blessed with such an extensive vocabulary, (read: large jock) furrowed his brows and widened his stance. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm offering a way to give us both what we want. I'll get to hook up with Blaine, and you'll get your sweet little German figurine nestled in your hulking arms."

Karofsky looked uneasy, and his eyes shifted again. This time, more out of contemplation. "Hummel's…really close to that guy."

Sebastian shrugged and pulled himself up off the lockers. "Well, I had a couple ideas of how we could fix that, but if you're not interested in hearing—"

"Wait a minute!" He demanded, and huffed out a heavy breath. "What…what did you have in mind?"

Sebastian grinned devilishly in victory and hitched his thumb to the doors at the end of the hall. "Let's chat about it over coffee, shall we?"

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS! Don't put this story on Alert, and please don't ask me to write more of this one; I already feel like I need to take a shower, ick! If any of *you* want to 'finish' it, BE MY GUEST! I totally ship klainofsky friendship; I really do, but this idea just sort of attacked me. This isn't even my headcanon I don't know what happened! Opinion in short: like Karofsky, HATE Sebastian. *Runs off to get a Silkwood shower* I have a couple other drabbles in the works, and my request for prompts still stands. If anyone can think of something they'd like to see, just send me a message. :)<strong>


End file.
